City 17 Trainstation
The City 17 TrainstationHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar is the first City 17 location visited by Gordon Freeman in Half-Life 2. A passenger train station used by the Combine to link with other cities and Nova Prospekt, it appears in the chapters Point Insertion, "A Red Letter Day" and Anticitizen One. Overview This trainstation is not the only one in City 17, and probably not the most important. It is not very crowded and the tracks appear obstructed when Gordon goes back in its vicinity at the start of its escape from Kleiner's Lab. Under the main glass roof, several platforms receive Citizens from other cities coming in recycled human trains, while Wallace Breen welcomes them in one of his numerous Breencasts. There Citizens are instructed by Metrocops to leave their luggage. City Scanners are flying around. After a turnstile follows a corridor leading to the waiting room where the schedules are displayed (suggesting other similar cities exist, such as City 16, 15, 13, etc.). After that follows a security checkpoint, with Metrocops. From there, three paths are possible: one leads to the Trainstation Plaza, the second leads to interrogation rooms where Gordon Freeman reunited with Barney Calhoun and Isaac Kleiner, and the third leads to the platform where Razor Trains leave to Nova Prospekt. The Plaza path leads to a corridor that then leads to the former main hall of the station, transformed into a food hall, where Citizens queue for their food packages at a ration dispenser. There, another Breencast is also broadcast. Another corridor leads to the Trainstation Plaza, where the same Breencast is broadcast on a screen attached to an obelisk, facing the trainstation main facade. By the time of the City 17 uprising, the main trainstation entrance was sealed by Combine technologyFile:Trainstation plaza war entrance.jpg and the whole area was heavily damaged, with Combine Walls having destroyed most of the surrounding buildings.File:Trainstation plaza breencast war.jpg Behind the scenes Facade evolution The WC mappack contains several maps showing the evolution of the trainstation facade and the plaza, most of them last edited in 2002, after which the trainstation was remade almost from scratch. The trainstation main entrance was never to be used since the player was to access the plaza from a tunnel coming from the Combine Factories area, the first City 17 area visited right after the trainstation. It is unknown what were the plans for the trainstation itself at this point of development, since the only known WC mappack maps of the trainstation inside are the maps from the playable Beta, which are almost identical to the final version, and that the concept art made by Viktor Antonov was made on a modified version of the stenographer's chasm building.File:Trainstation2.jpgFile:Trainstation5.jpgFile:Trainstation7.jpg The old City 17 originally contained several plazas (the trainstation one, the Breen/Consul statue one, the Breen/Consulcast one, etc.) which were finally merged into a single plaza. #This first known version shows the trainstation located along a road near the Combine Factories area. The facade is made of bricks and features three pediments and three arches on the main building. Tracks are located behind, under a glass roof. The place is filled with Metrocops and Scanners. A brush APC is parked nearby while Citizens are queuing.c17_01_15.vmf #The road is enlarged to become a plaza, the building is opened, some prototype Combine technology is added inside (not shown). The brick textures are replaced by stone textures and the building is emptied. The glass-roofed building is completely remade and features more stone ornaments. Two stone columns are added on the plaza.train_depot06.vmf, train_depot10.vmf The nearby Combine Factories are cut off from the area, while the improved glass-roofed building can be found in some subsequent versions.c17_01_74.vmf #The building with pediments is replaced by another smaller stone building, also with three arches on the main building. The plaza gets even more larger.c17_plaza06.vmf #The new stone building is modified, more columns are added, and it features a lift and a cable car that crosses the plaza. The stone columns are replaced by actual models, each one flanked with a horse (one exemplar of the column appears at the end of the Half-Life 2 chapter "Follow Freeman!". The APC is also replaced by the first APC model. The Citizens queueing, the Metrocops and the Scanners are still there. The Combine Factories is now completely cut, though its buildings are still suggested. This is the E3 map "Terminal", which is a demonstration map and not a storyline one, having no connection with other maps.e3_terminal.vmf"E3 Terminal" is included in the 1.5 version of the mod Missing Information, with several changes and missing the Combine Guards. The next version, remade almost from scratch, is the current seen in Half-Life 2. Gallery File:D1 c17 01 old-textured-station0014.jpg|1. File:Train depot10 fixed00.jpg|2. File:C17 plaza06 fixed0000.jpg|3. File:E3 terminal station.jpg|4. Miscellaneous *The City 17 Trainstation was designed by Viktor Antonov. The first version was much more fantasist and very close to a Budapest trainstation designed by Gustave Eiffel, designer of the Eiffel Tower. The final version was more closely based on a trainstation near where Antonov lived in Paris (probably the Gare d'Austerlitz or the Gare du Nord). *The player's path through trainstation was meant to play a role similar to that of the train ride in Half-Life, i.e. reveal the story setting to the player. In Half-Life 2, the story would unfold at the player's own speed, rather than on a fixed rail, and come about through interaction with the characters naturally found in that setting.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Trainstation Plaza was originally called "Terminal Square", then "Terminal Plaza", which constitutes most of the E3 map "Terminal". The "Terminal Hotel" seen on the plaza in the retail version is a reminiscence of this old name. *The scene where Barney calls Kleiner in his lab to tell him Gordon has returned is a bit longer in the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. Most of the sentences were kept but rerecorded, while others, revealing more plot and setting information to the player, have been cut.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *Strangely enough, Kleiner's Lab is extremely close to the City 17 Trainstation. Obvious security precautions would have rather placed the lab very far from a very crowded and security-enforced place like a train station. An explanation for this choice is that several levels originally set between the train station and the lab were cut from the final version, such as the Manhack Arcade and the Combine Factories. Therefore the original lab was originally much farther from the train station than it is now. Gallery Concept art File:Trainstation2.jpg|Concept art of the inside, made on a modified version of the stenographer's chasm building. File:Trainstation1.jpg|Ditto, seen through the broken glass roof. File:Trainstation7.jpg|Ditto. File:Trainstation5.jpg|Ditto. File:Trainstation4.jpg|Another inside view. File:Trainstation shelter.jpg|Shelter on the Trainstation Plaza. Screenshots Pre-release File:D1 c17 01 old-textured-station0015.jpg|Other view of the first facade version. File:D1 c17 01f 010004.jpg|In front of the first version. File:E3 terminal.jpg|The Terminal Plaza, known today as the Trainstation Plaza, in one of the earliest Half-Life 2 screenshots, in the map "e3_terminal", showing the Metrocops and Citizens old skins. This image is still on the Half-Life 2 cover art as of today, even if that map and the NPCs' skins were cut from the retail version. The first Half-Life 2 trailer features other signs on the building on the left. File:E3 Terminal plaza.jpg|The Terminal Plaza in the same map. File:E3 terminal rebels.jpg|Rebels near the Terminal Plaza, in the same map. File:D1 trainstation leaktrain.jpg|Very basic brush train bringing Gordon to the trainstation in the playable Beta. Retail File:Trainstation tunnels.jpg|Railway opposite the trainstation. File:Trainstation back1.jpg|Main platforms from far. File:Trainstation back2.jpg|Ditto. File:Train start.jpg|Citizens on a train on its way to the trainstation. This is the first real world thing Gordon sees when he wakes up. File:Scanner welcome.jpg|City Scanner welcoming Gordon to a brand new dystopian world. File:Breencast.jpg|The first Breencast seen by Freeman. File:Trainstation engines.jpg|Stationed locomotives in the trainstation. File:Trainstation hall2.jpg|The waiting hall. File:Checkpoint.jpg|Metrocops at the checkpoint between the waiting hall, the Trainstation Plaza, the Nova Prospekt platforms and the interrogation rooms. File:Trainstation razor trains.jpg|Razor Trains on the Nova Prospekt platforms. File:D1 trainstation 010001.jpg|Refugee having his relocation questioned in an interrogation room. File:D1 trainstation 010009.jpg|Interrogation chair in an interrogation room. File:D1 trainstation 010003.jpg|Barney reveals himself. File:D1 trainstation 010004.jpg|Old friends reunite. File:Dispenser.jpg|A Combine ration dispenser in the trainstation food hall. File:Trainstation columns.jpg|The main facade columns on the Trainstation Plaza. File:Scanner package.jpg|City Scanner following a Citizen. File:Trainstation plaza citizen.jpg|A Citizen passing by on the Trainstation Plaza. File:D1 trainstation 0200010.jpg|The main facade as seen from the Trainstation Plaza. File:D1 trainstation 0200040.jpg|Ditto. File:D1 trainstation 0200100.jpg|Ditto. File:HalfLife2 City17 TrainStationSquare.jpg|The Trainstation Plaza before the uprising. File:D1 trainstation 060003.jpg|The back of the trainstation as seen at the start of Gordon's escape. File:D1 trainstation 060004.jpg|Metrocops shooting at Gordon Freeman at the back of the trainstation at the start of his escape. File:Trainstation plaza breencast war.jpg|Rebels taking down the Trainstation Plaza Breencast device during the Uprising. HalfLife2 MobileWall.jpg|Combine mobile walls on the Trainstation Plaza. File:Trainstation plaza war entrance.jpg|The sealed trainstation entrance on Trainstation Plaza during the uprising. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#Trainstation *Rail-based transportation External links *"Trains In Games - Half Life 2" on TrainInGames.com Category:City 17 locations Category:Trainstations